Private Time
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: This is just a one-shot for Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Nessie. Nessie is going through the terrible two's even though she looks about 9. Bella is worried she'll see something that will scar her for life, but will she be pleasantly surprised? NOT A LEMON!


_**Private Time.**_

_**This is just a one-shot for Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Nessie. Nessie is going through the terrible two's even though she looks about 9. Bella is worried she'll see something that will scar her for life, but will she be pleasantly surprised?**_

_**Bella's POV.**_

"Nessie, I've already said no." I sighed.

"But Momma." She whined. "Uncle Emmett said he wants to play today!" She stomped her foot, making her curls bounce. I tried not to sigh at her cuteness.

"Nessie, you can't go up there, they need to be alone."

"Momma! Why do you always say no?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then I sensed something was wrong, my eyes snapped open just in time to see bronze ringlets flashing past the window.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" I yelled running out of the door to catch up to her. She giggled in response. I chased her right across the forest, past the river and across some more forest, finally I caught her as she was a few feet away from the door.

I covered her ears and listened for any noises coming from the house, silence, nothing. Nessie didn't seem to understand that sometimes couples needed to be alone and I wasn't ready for her to have the birds and the bees talk yet. So when I heard it was just Emmett and Rose home today I wanted to keep her away; there had been too many close calls. I listened again, nothing apart from breathing, but it was normally paced.

I uncovered Nessie's ears and put a finger to my lips. She nodded silently. I took the key from my pocket and slowly unlocked the door.

We walked in, I heard nothing at all. Strange; the Cullen home was never quiet, let alone silent!

"Stay here" I mouthed to Nessie and left her in the hall, I checked the kitchen, nothing out of place. I shrugged and crept to the living room. I almost gasped when I saw, such a happy sight.

A movie was on but was muted, it looked like Titanic. It was dark but the lamps were on, of course I could see though; being a vampire and all.

Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch but didn't seem to notice my existence, both of their eyes were closed. Emmett was lay on his side with his arms around Rose, who was also on her side, snuggled into him, His hand absent mindedly played with a loose curl of her hair. Her head was on his arm, her hand on his knee, drawing swirly patterns. They both had content smiled on their perfect faces. I smiled automatically at the sight, who wouldn't.

Nessie crept beside me wondering what was going on, she smiled when she saw too, knowing to be quiet.

I thought back to when I was human; ashamed of myself, I had actually thought that Emmett and Rosalie were only with each other for reputations and their looks, the head cheerleader and the star quarterback. That was only until I got to hear their story. I was really embarrassed at how I had thought this, even though nobody knew.

I could actually see that Em and Rose were made for each other. Just like any other Cullen couple, like Edward and I. Fate brought them together just like me and Edward. I silently took my phone out of my pocket and snapped a quick photo so I would remember this forever, I know I would anyway but at least I could share the memory. These peaceful moments were so rare. I smiled at them one last time before walking with Nessie outside.

"Is that why I wasn't allowed to go see them?" Nessie asked once we got back to the cottage.

"Exactly, sometimes we just need to be alone with those that we love Nessie, it's important to have private time." I pulled her onto my knee and we snuggled.

"I can still play with them later can't I?" She asked.

"Of course you can." I laughed.

"Good, Uncle Emmett is gonna teach me to roar like a bear." She smiled smugly.

I laughed at how similar they were.

Hopefully me and Edward could now have 'private time' without being interrupted now.

_**How was it? Good, Bad? Please tell me, it's my first fic like that, all fluffy and sweet, I have to say I got all lovey dovey writing it : ) Anyhoo, please leave a review and I will be sure to write more like this, can I have suggestions on what kind of fic you want? That'll be really cool, Anyhoo this is dragging on, so See Ya!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
